Dunkles Leben
by Goth Kitten
Summary: Weiss are hunters of the night...vampires themselves, they must hunt down Kagami before he destroies them! Rated R now.
1. Chapter 1

****

Dunkles Leben (Dark Life)

Author: Goth Koneko

E-mail: goth_koneko@hotmail.com

Pairings: AyaxOmi (for now)

Rating: pg-13 (will go up with chapters)

Warnings: vampirism, blood sharing, violence, swearing, and lemon (later) 

Night was slowly settling upon the restless city of Tokyo, the sky was painted in a pinkish hue, soft summer breeze rustled through the cherry blossoms trees like a lover's caress. It was truly a picture of a summer's sunset, peaceful and tranquil. Nothing to worry about except the unexpected rainfalls that drowned the city every time. The sky was beginning to darken, the inky blackness blanketing the city in night. 

Downtown in a small apartment a small figured stirred in his bed, he could sense that the night was upon him and was calling out to him like a whisper. The hunger too was present, gnawing at his guts, telling him to feed. Moaning, the honey haired youth rolled out of his comfortable confinements of his bed, the cold air chilled him, sending shivers down his spine and raising goosebumps on his skin. He gazed out through his window, the pale moonlight shining in his eyes and on his face. 

"A full moon." He whispered to himself, gazing hypnotically at the moon. His large blue child like eyes became dazed and blurry, as if he were in a trance. But in truth, the moon always held a fascination to him, the tug of gravity pulled him to it, pulled him back to the seashore. 

Shaking his head, not wanting to go there again, he dressed quickly and hurried to wake the others. He walked down the hallway, not making a sound as he moved to his first obstacle, Yohji. The lanky playboy always wanted to sleep in until the wee hours of the morning, if it weren't for him he'd sleep the night away and starve. 

"Why do I have to get him up? It's not like Kenken has anything better to do." He mumbled to himself as he opened the door to Yohji's room. He peered into the room, scrunching his nose in disgust at the state of the room. Clothes where scattered everywhere, the smell of cigarettes and sex stained the room like a dark halo, it was gross! 

Omi maneuvered himself around the obstacles of clothing to the playboy's bedside. Taking a deep breath, Omi shook Yohji's bare shoulders, calling out to him.

"Yohji, time to wake up. " no answer, he didn't even stir. Omi's eyes narrowed. "Yohji, wake up! If you don't I swear I'll leave your curtains open and let the sun roast you!" he shouted, shaking harder. "I'll tell the ladies you have a very contagious disease!" That got the playboy's attention.

"You do that and I'll personally stake your ass." Yohji mumbled. He sat up, stretching like a cat, yawning and eyeing Omi with the evil eye.

Omi smiled innocently. "I'm sure you couldn't do that to little ol' me!"

"I can and I would, but then that'll piss off Aya and he'll have my ass."

"Only what's left of your life." Omi added grimly.

Silence.

"I'm going to wake Kenken up." Omi said uncomfortably. He left the room and into Ken's across the hall. To Omi's surprise the brunette leaped from the bed and onto the honey haired youth. Ken gripped Omi's wrists and places them above his head; his eyes dark and red looked down at the youth with no recognition. Fear shook the boy, what was wrong with Kenken?

"Kenken what's wrong? Ken-kun?" Whimpered the boy, struggling against Ken's vice grip. "Ken-kun stop it! You're scaring me!" he shouted. His eyes widen in fear as Ken's mouth pressed up against the side of his throat, then the pain of his sharp canines piercing his flesh. Then he felt Ken being ripped off him and thrown across the room, he saw a flash of red, Aya. Omi gazed at the redhead dazed, his head swimming from the lack of blood. "Aya-kun…" he asked weakly. Someone was holding him up, he could smell the strong scent of cologne, Yohji.

"Aya what the hell is going on?!" Demanded the playboy very harshly. 

Aya just stood there, glowing at Ken, _he seems rather disappointed_, Omi thought. _I wonder if he tried it again? It would explain a lot._

"Aya-kun…did you try to share your blood again?" Omi asked, looking at the redhead.

Aya turned towards Omi, nodding his head sullenly. "I tried and I failed. Again." He whispered to Omi only hear. 

Omi nodded, understanding. 

"Yohji, could you wait outside please?" he pleaded with the lanky blond.

"Are you sure bishounen?"

Omi smiled at him reassuringly. "I'll be fine. Just wait outside ok?"

Yohji let go of Omi and headed for the door but didn't go out, not before giving another look at the honey haired youth. 

Omi's smile faded as he turned to Aya. 

"Aya-kun you know not to share your blood with other vampires, it drives them insane." 

Aya just turned calmly to Omi. "Just like you."

Omi lowered his eyes to the ground. 

"I maybe still be insane, but that doesn't mean I can't control it, Aya-kun."

Aya eyes narrowed. 

"I know you can't control it, nobody can't."

Omi sighed heavily. It's all because of that damn witch that cursed him all those years ago. Even after her demise the curse still lingered on Aya, driving all insane whoever drank his blood, he could never make one of his own kind, to never share his blood with his own. Except Omi, who was a victim of Aya's hunger, he was one of the luckier ones, he survived. If that could be true. Omi still has the effects of insaneness running through his veins. But he could control the urges of crossing over to become something even more dangerous. 

The honey haired boy wrapped his arms from behind Aya around his middle, resting his head on his back. "Don't worry Aya-kun, Kenken will be fine. I'll make sure of that." The boy reassured the redhead who was looking at unconscious Ken from across the room. 

Aya turned the boy around so he was in front of him. "Don't do anything too drastic." 

He kissed the honey haired boy briefly and left Omi with Ken alone.

Omi looked over at Ken who lay crumpled in the corner of the darken room.

"Well, things can't get any worse tonight." Omi whispered to himself as he set off on his plan of action.

****

TBC

This has nothing to do with Returned to Dust, this is totally different! Okies? Okies! I'm on a vampire high and it's not leaving me alone! Review is much appreciated! Thanks! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

****

Dunkles Leben (Dark Life)

Chapter 2

Author: Goth Koneko

E-mail: goth_koneko@hotmail.com

Pairings: AyaxOmi (for now)

Rating: pg-13 (will go up with chapters)

Warnings: vampirism, blood sharing, violence, swearing, and lemon (later)

*~*~*~

Thank you to all whom reviewed this ficcy! ***glomps all** * Thank you soooo much!!! Enjoy the next chapter!

~*~*~ 

Aya was in a snit. He was non-to pleased to what he did to Ken, but he thought for sure that he had bypassed that damn curse. And Ken was a willing victim, so he couldn't really blame himself, but he did. Now, Omi had to clean the mess he created. He felt horrible. Yohji was lounging on the couch when he walked into the living room; his face set in an emotionless mask. Yohji peeked from under his magazine at Aya. 

"Where's the bishounen?" He asked concerned. The fact was that he was afraid for the bishie and upset with Aya for leaving him alone with a crazy Ken.

"Helping Ken." Was his cold reply before disappearing in the hallway. He pulled on his jacket and shoes ready to hunt for his latest victim to satisfy his hunger. 

Yohji walked up from behind him, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes aflame with seriousness. "What happened to Ken." He asked calmly.

Aya didn't reply, too interested in tying his shoes.

The blond playboy growled in frustration. "Aya, what the fuck did you do to him?! And why is Omi in there alone?" Anger and confusion replaced patience and calmness as he fumed behind the silent red head. 

The pale red head stood up, not looking at Yohji. "I made a mistake that will not happen again." Said this; he walked out of the apartment, slamming the door in Yohji's shocked face.

__

He admitted he made a mistake? Yohji thought bewildered. _No way in hell he would admit to something like this…would he?_

***

Omi dug his teeth into Ken's slender throat. The thick blood gushed from the wound that he sucked on going down his throat, and filling him with warmth and blood. He had to drain ken to the point of death again, to cleanse his body of this tainted blood that Aya gave him. He opened his eyes, blood red with the life fluid that he was drinking, stared down at Ken sadly. When Ken's heartbeat was hardly evident, he stopped. Omi's body naturally cleans any bad blood that he had drunk, so if he were to make a fledging his blood won't kill them. 

Ken's head rolled to the side, looking dazed at Omi. He was weak and knew that if he didn't get any blood into him he will die. But he needn't had to fear when he felt a slim wrist pressed up to his lips. He could feel the other's heartbeat and the smell of blood from him. Grasping the wrist tenderly, he bit down with his sharp canines into the blue vein that pumped that luscious fluid he so needed. 

Omi let out a gasp of pain as Ken bit him, turning his head away from him. His honey colored hair obscured his facial expressions as Ken drank from him. 

The brunette sat up, new strength surged through his entire being, drinking, and he must have more! Withdrawing from the wrist, Ken pounced on the youth, yanking Omi's head to the side. He saw the vein and lunged for it, piercing the flesh again. The youth whimpered, wrapping his arms around Ken's back, holding him close. Despite the pain that he felt, he could feel a savage pleasure over taking him, but fought it off with every ounce of will he had. Ken withdrew, looking down at the bloodied boy beneath him. Horror filled him and he scooted away from him, his hand over his mouth in disgust to what he just did.

Omi stared at the ceiling weakly, unable to animate his limbs; the buzz was still present even after Ken's withdrawn. He could feel Ken's distress and calmly talked to him. "Kenken, don't blame yourself, you had to do it. I drained you of the bad blood and you had to take it back. Okay, Ken. Do you understand?" 

Ken looked up from his crossed arms. The events of last night played through his mind. Yes, Aya and he had shared blood, they wanted to strengthen the bond they had, well to everyone, so on missions they could call to each other through the bonds and not relay on the headsets. But something went wrong, his minded twisted and his body was revolting to the blood intake from Aya. Aya said to sleep it off but to be cautious…He knew he would turn out like this! 

Omi groaned as he reluctantly sat up. "Don't blame Aya-kun, Aya thought he had really healed but he wasn't. Aya is guilty for what he did to you, Kenken." The honey haired youth pleaded.

Ken nodded. 

__

Aya, guilty for turning me insane! Ken's mind reeled. _That's a first, but I guess whatever he thought was healed, he believed it very strongly and must be disappointed. _He silently mused to himself.

Ken felt two small arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. "Please Kenken, please don't blame Aya. If you want someone to blame, blame me, but not Aya-kun. Okay?'' Omi whispered his pleadings to the older boy, clinging to him, and sobbing quietly. 

The corners of Ken's mouth twitched into a faint smile. He kissed the top of Omi's head, stroking the baby smooth strands of his hair. "Omi, I don't blame any one, especially you. You helped me and Aya made a mistake." He smiled at the sobbing youth reassuringly.

Omi searched in Ken's teal eyes, to see any deceit and lies, but found genuine forgiveness in them. Omi rested his head on Ken's chest. "Arigotou, Kenken." 

***

Aya was stalking a young man in his late twenties with disheveled brown hair, through the blacken alleyway. His steps were silent on the pavement and he seemed to blend in with the darkness of the alley easily. The man turned sharply around a corner into another alleyway, walking into puddles that the rain left form earlier today, only concentrated on his destination. Aya bared his fangs, steeping out from the shadows and grabbing the shoulder of his victim. The man didn't have time to scream as Aya sunk his teeth into him, drinking his crimson fluid that gave the red head strength and the power to live another night. The heartbeat hammered in his ears as he fed, but gradually slowed to stop. Aya retracted his teeth form his throat, placing a few drops of his own blood on the puncture wounds, making them heal so it looked like an accident if someone would to stumble upon the body. Lifting the now cooling corpse he disposed of it in the Dumpster nearby. Feeling satisfied Aya left back for the apartment, but was stopped by a red hair woman, who stood in his way.

"I still you're as charming as ever Abyssinian." The woman greeted with sarcasm dripping from her voice. 

Aya growled in annoyance. "What do you want Manx?" 

A smile appeared on those painted red lips. "I have a mission for Wiess."

TBC

Review is much appreciated! Thanks! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

****

Dunkles Leben (Dark Life)

Chapter 3

Author: Goth Koneko

E-mail: goth_koneko@hotmail.com

Pairings: AyaxOmi (for now)

Rating: pg-13 (will go up with chapters)

Warnings: vampirism, blood sharing, violence, swearing, and lemon (later) 

*~*~*~

A dark figure appeared on the screen. "Weiss your mission is too hunt down this dangerous demon, Kagami. He assumes identities of others and kills only for enjoyment. Hunters of the night, hunt the dark beasts of tomorrow." The screen turns off and the lights are switched on.

The redhead woman stood in front of them, her arm crossed over her chest and seriousness glazing her eyes. "Do you accept the mission?"

"How can you even call this a mission? We don't have anything on him, even less a picture what the creep looks like?" Fumed a very pissed off Yohji. He hated when things weren't properly explained, and missions were no exception. 

"So, is this your way in telling me you won't be involved in the mission?" she asked snidely.

Yohji frowned. "No, this is just my way in telling you we have nothing to go on."

Manx chuckled. "Well then I guess you'll have to use this for now." She tapped her head. "Instead of your dick."

Everyone just gaped at her.

"Well, I don't have all night. Either you're in or out."

Aya walked up to her. "Were in."

She smiled. "Good." She handed Aya a manila folder. "Here is just some of the recent crimes Kagami had committed." With that said she left.

Annoyed by Manx's behaviour, Yohji pulled out his pack of cigarettes and tugged one out, placing it in his mouth. "She's getting crueller every time." He muttered as he lit his cancer stick.

"That's just because you're getting unattractive every time, Yo-tan." Teased Ken from across the room. 

Yohji glared at him. 

"That's enough!" Aya's voice boomed through out the room. 

"Aya-kun, please don't start." Pleaded Omi, his hand rubbing his temples. 

"Hey, what's wrong bishounen?" Yohji asked concerned. 

Omi smiled weakly. "It's nothing, just a headache." 

Aya frowned. "You haven't fed yet, have you?" 

Omi's head went down cast. "Iie, not yet. It's almost sunrise too…"

Aya's cold, pale hand grasped Omi's, pulling him up onto his feet and dragging him into his room.

Once they disappeared down in his room, Yohji turned to Ken. "What the hell happened tonight?" He demanded.

Ken looked at him startled. "What do you mean?

Green eyes narrowed. "You know what I mean! You and Omi earlier this evening, what happened."

At the mention of the honey haired boy's name, Ken averted his eyes down to the floor. "It was an accident…Aya made a mistake that's all…" He whispered, but Yohji could still hear him.

"What did Aya do?"

Ken swallowed. "It's not really my place to tell but you deserve to know." The brunette sighed. "Remember that last mission we had with the witch?"

Yohji nodded.

"Well, she kinda put a curse on Aya. His blood is tainted, for whoever drinks it becomes insane and ends up killing themselves or their creator, even sometimes turning into something more. Aya thought when we defeated her that the curse would be lifted. Not so, when he created Omi, Omi went insane and nearly killed himself, but yet, in some way Omi managed to regain control of his sanity."

"So, Aya's been cursed all this time?" he asked bewildered. "I can't believe it!"

"Believe it Yo-tan."

"But then…with you and Omi…?"

"He thought that this spell he used would lift it but wanted to test it, so he asked me. He explained everything to me before I made my choice. I fed from him. And both of us thought it worked that he wasn't cursed anymore. But today…it showed. And Omi was already use to his blood so he had to drain me and feed me, to get the tainted blood out." Ken sighed. "Do you understand?"

Yohji nodded. "Yeah. But I can't believe Aya would keep this a secret from us."

"He had his reasons, Yohji."

Aya held Omi, rocking the boy back and forth gently. The redhead just fed him, but the blood still had its effects on Omi's psyche. The boy was trembling and his breathing laboured. Aya could feel dawn was going to be upon them in less then an hour, he really didn't have much choice in feeding him. Omi gripped at Aya's shirt, mumbling incoherent words that he couldn't make out. Aya stroke the boy's hair soothingly, trying to calm him. He would have wept tears of blood for the suffering he had put this child through, but his tears ran dry centuries ago. 

Omi's breathing was getting even again and his body went limp against Aya's. Sleep had claimed him. Omi was always the first to sleep because he was still young, but as the years progress he could sleep much later if he wished. Aya laid the boy gently on the bed, stroking his hair away from his face. He kissed Omi's forehead and he settled down behind him preparing to sleep too, it was going to be a long night tomorrow. 

TBC

Now this is where I develop writer's block I have an idea for what to do for the next chapter but it won't be up for the next little while. Thanks to all who reviewed!!! * **glomps** * Review is much appreciated! Thanks! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

****

Dunkles Leben (Dark Life)

Chapter 4

Author: Goth Koneko

E-mail: goth_koneko@hotmail.com

Pairings: AyaxOmi (for now)

Rating: pg-13 (will go up with chapters)

Warnings: vampirism, blood sharing, violence, swearing, and lemon (later)

*~*~*~

The sun was setting, basking the city in a pink and purple hue and then the darkness consumed the glorious light. Night was here.

Two figures lay together in a bed, sheets tangled around their limbs, and enjoying their moment of peace. Omi's head rested on Aya's chest, listening to the sound of his lover's heat beat and gazing up at the serene face of Aya adoringly. He played absently with a strand of Aya's red locks, feeling the silkiness of it under his fingers, it felt wonderful. Two deep violet orbs opened at the soft touch, he gazed down upon his dark child.

"Konban wa." Omi greeted cheerfully. 

The red head grasped the hand that was playing with his hair and kissed Omi's delicate fingers. "Konban wa." He greeted back. He drew Omi closer to him and kissed those delicious lips.

Omi moaned as Aya kissed him, more like melting. He opened his mouth inviting Aya in. Aya wasted no time in accepting the youth's invitation and slipped his tongue into the boy's wet and deliciously sweet cavern. Their tongues tangled together in a heated battle, sucking here and licking there.

Aya flipped them over so that Omi was beneath him, still plundering the honey haired youth's mouth. Omi's tongue grazed over Aya's teeth, accidentally cutting his tongue on the sharp fangs. Aya growled, as he tasted his dark child's blood, he sucked hard on the wounded muscle, driving the sweet nectar from it. Omi withered in pleasure, moaning Aya's name. 

Then suddenly Aya pulled away, his breath was coming in short pants. 

Omi looked up at him, his cheeks flushed slightly pink and his breath too labored. "Why'd you stop?" he asked disappointed.

The red head nuzzled the youth's neck, nipping a little, as his tongue trailed up along the vein of the expose throat and up to the shell of his ear. He whispers, "Because we have a mission and can't afford to get side tracked."

A pout graced those swollen lips. "Mou…Aya-kun! Then you promise to finish what you started?"

A faint grin appeared. "Maybe…" he teased. 

"You better…" Omi warned.

***

Unnoticed by the two lovers', Ken silently shut the door behind him and leaned heavily against it and sighed. He wanted to be the one to kiss Omi like that, to make him moan his name in pleasure, to love him. But Aya already staked his claim on the youth and all Ken could do was watch silently and pretend that it was he who was with Omi, not Aya.

The brunette stepped away from the door and walked to the small kitchen. His thoughts drifted back to Omi, no matter how hard he tried to forget. Ken loved his innocence and purity, he was like an angel that had fallen from the heavens. Omi was beautiful, the way he would blush when Yohji teased him, and make the room brighter with his presence, his determination to help those in trouble. Beautiful, there was no other word for it.

Ken was brought back into reality when he heard that cheerful voice call out to him. 

"Kenken? Where are you?"

He smiled. "I'm in the kitchen Omi!" the brunette shouted back.

Omi bounced into the kitchen, wearing his usual shorts and shirt, his smile big and bright it could put the sun to shame.

"Konban wa Kenken!" 

Ken just flashed the youth a smile.

"So, you doing anything this evening Ken-kun?" Omi asked as he plopped himself onto a chair. 

The brunette shook his head no. "Don't have anything really planned, just going to feed later on though."

"Would you like to help me with the mission? I have to do some research and I'd appreciate some help, then doing it alone."

"Sure thing! But I got to warn you, my computer abilities are down."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine Kenken!" 

Aya walks in.

"I'm going to go out hunting now. Omi do you want to come?" he asks.

"Iie. I'm going to do some research on our target and Kenken is going to help me out." Omi said.

Aya nodded. "Ok, just don't go out too late again."

"Ok! You don't have to worry about me!" Omi beamed.

Aya, knowing Omi's habits very well, just shook his head and looked at Ken.

"Ken, could you make sure he does fed before sunrise?"

"No prob."

The redhead was about to leave when he saw that Yohji wasn't here.

"Where's Yohji?" Aya asked.

"He went feeding. Should be back in a few hours." Ken replied.

Nodding, Aya left.

***

Across from their apartment a dark figure stood on the roof of another building. The figure was clad entirely in black and his long black hair whipped about his face but his eyes glowed an eerie blue.

"So, the brunette loves the child…this could work out better than suspected." 

A grin.

"To break to bonds of friendship, trust and love, all must suffer from one action."

A mirror shines that hands around his neck.

"Say good bye Weiss, for your time is up."

TBC

Meh, I got bored during math and decided to whip chapter 4 together and finally finished the rough on the bus. God, it was hard to write on such a bumpy road, I was ready to scream. So yeah…crappy day equals creativity… sure that makes a lot of sense and I'm babbling again… * **tapes mouth *** Review is much appreciated! Thanks! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

****

Dunkles Leben (Dark Life)

Chapter 5

Author: Goth Koneko

E-mail: goth_koneko@hotmail.com

Pairings: AyaxOmi (for now)

Rating: pg-13 (will go up with chapters)

Warnings: vampirism, blood sharing, violence, swearing, and lemon (later) 

Thank you everyone who reviewed! *** **glomps * I'm sorry it was late but writer's block had caught up to me . but here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dunkles Leben

Doki. Doki. Doki.

The heartbeat pounded in his ears as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful of blood. The red fluid burned down his throat and into his stomach and then outward through his veins. 

Omi gasped as he dislodged his fangs from the tender column of flesh. His head swirled with colours and sounds that were heightened from his vampiric blood. His hands still gripped the mortal's neck, feeling the decreasing pulse of the heart slowing to its death through his fingertips.

The ginger haired boy looked down at the mortal's face. The bright blues were a washed with red that seemed to unnatural on the face of innocence. Omi bent his head down and place a kiss on the mortal's cheek, his way of giving thanks. 

Pale, trembling hands gripped the man's skull of either side and gave a great twist of strength. Bones snapped and cracked sickenly, making the youth feel nauseous. 

He laid the cooling corpse on the ground gently. The boy bit his index finger, tasting his own blood on his tongue. He smeared the liquid on the puncture wounds watching the skin mend itself and made itself anew.

Omi kneeled on his knees, gazing at the cooling corpse. Aya made it clear to dispose of the body that no one could find it however, even if it were found there would be no evidence of the victim if he or she were bitten.

A sad smile formed on Omi's face. He stood up and picked the body up. Luckily for him his prey was jogging in the park by the pond. Omi carried the body over to the bridge and dropped it into the black watery depths. Bubbles bubbled up as the body sank into the murky waters. 

With a lingering glance, Omi made his way home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

While Omi was away, Ken settled down to watch his favourite sport soccer on TV. Since they have been plagued by so many missions lately all he wanted to do was to relax. Having already fed earlier that evening, he wasn't in any hurry to go out hunting. His only worry he had really was for Omi.

Ever since Ken had met Omi years ago, he had fallen for the genki youth. Even though he befriended Omi first, it was Aya who stole his heart away. 

Ken could see why. Aya was beautiful. Ruby locks and deep violet eyes, graceful like a Giselle but as deadly like a Tiger. Any mortal, hell even immortals would fall for him in an instance.

Actually, he would have never thought that Aya could love. The only reason why he even bothered to bring Ken over was to even their debt. Ken still was a little bitter about that but otherwise that had became friends along with Yohji. 

A loud crash erupted from behind him, startling him out of his musings. He looked back down the hallway were the sound came from. 

He reached over to the remote on the table and pressed mute to hear better. 

Silence.

Ken got off the couch, and glanced down the hallway. Carefully listening and looking. He started down the narrow hall, taking step after step, looking for source of the noise. His eyes glowed gold as he seeked.

He came to Yohji's bedroom. He placed his ear on the wooded surface, listening. He then carefully opened the door and peered in. 

Nothing. 

He then proceeded to Omi's room. 

Nothing.

Aya's room.

Nothing.

He came to his room and looked.

Nothing. 

Ken closed the door to his room, scratching his head. 

"I know I heard something." He muttered. He walked back towards the living room, passing the hallway's mirror along the way.

A dark shadowy hand reached out from the mirror, making the glass ripple let water. 

Ken stopped abruptly. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and a chill racked his body. 

He turned around, his fangs flashing and eyes glowing gold, a deep growl erupted from his throat. Ken didn't have enough time to prepare what happened next, all he knew that was that he was in deep trouble.

TBC!!!!!

R+R plz! Remember a review from you is another chapter from me! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6

****

Dunkles Leben (Dark Life)

Chapter 6

Author: Goth Koneko

E-mail: goth_koneko@hotmail.com

Pairings: AyaxOmi, KenxOmi

Rating: pg-13 (will go up with chapters)

Warnings: vampirism, blood sharing, violence, swearing, and lemon (later) 

Thank you everyone who reviewed! *** **glomps * I'm sorry it was late but writer's block had caught up to me . but here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dunkles Leben

__

My life's a game

My life's a shame

I ain't living without ya…

******

Blood gushed out from the wound, dripping and pooling around the cooling corpse of what was once a man. The darkness looked like it was bleeding itself. Almost aching with a pained intensity. 

Aya stood at the end of the alleyway. His features were partly shadowed however, his alabaster skin stood out not matter how dark the night was. Someplace, somewhere in this modern era, there always seemed to be light radiating.

Yohji was kneeling beside the mangled body. His nose was scrunched as the scent of blood and other variety of smells flooded his nostrils. The body was unidentifiable, even to him. He could only make out that is was a man, probably once I his mid 30's, and possibly brown hair. But that was it. 

Aya stepped close to the ghoulish scene. 

"Looks like a renegade demon." Yohji said as he picked up a piece of the man's arm. Teeth marks and scratches marred the bloodied flesh. "Possibly something animal."

The red head crouched down beside the other vampire. "But nothing what a mirror demon would accomplish." It was a statement, not a question.

Yohji threw the arm back on the soiled body. "But what would we really know what this demon is capable of?" The blonde vampire asked. 

Aya's brow furrowed in thought. _What do we know really?_ He thought as he gazed at the crumpled body before him.

The blonde vampire stood and leaned against the wall pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one from the carton and placed it between his lips. "Its true potential and purpose is hidden." He lights up the end of the cigarette. "But how come I can't help but feel that we're mice running in his maze?" 

Aya closed his eyes. He sighed and stood up. "Maybe because we are running in his dark labyrinth." He muttered.

Yohji exhaled the smoke. "Seems so." He flicked the stubby, cigarette away. It fell into a puddle and extinguishes with a soft sizzle. 

"Are you hunting at Kamikaze*?" Aya asked. 

"Maybe." he replied taking out another cigarette. "Probably going to check out Nya-Nya Koneko**." He turns to Aya. "You?"

Aya gazed at the moon above. The moonlight made his hair shine brighter red, almost as if it were real blood dying his hair. "I want to get home to Omi as soon as possible." he said.

Yohji chuckled. "The master is worried about his pet." He took a drag of his cigarette. "The bishounen is fine. He's with Ken after all." He reasoned.

Aya sighed. "But I can't stop feeling that something's wrong." He admitted looking at Yohji. 

"It's just probably this fucked up mission. Everybody's antsy, even me." Another drag. "Relax, grab a quick a bite, walk around and go back to your lover then. Maybe then you'll feel a little better."

"Maybe." he muttered. "Maybe." 

********

Omi was standing in the doorway of the house. His eyes darted about, looking through the darkness of the room. He sensed something. Ken was no where to be seen, actually his scent was fading drastically. This worried Omi. _Ken said he be waiting for me. _He thought. A cold chill ran down his spine and the backs of his hairs were rise. _Something's here._

In that brief moment, his eyes turned from ocean blue to a deep shade of red with gold speckles. His fangs grew and were nudged at his lower lip with sharpness. He shut the door behind him, casting the room into greater darkness. His eyes naturally and quickly adjusted to the sudden change.

He sauntered further into the living room. The coldness increased raising goosebumps on Omi's delicate skin. He lift his nose to the air, sniffing. He definitely smelled a foreign being and also someone familiar. _Ken…_

Bright lights flooded the room, startling the youth. Omi snarled, teeth baring, turning around and taking a defensive position. 

"Omi?" Ken asked unsure. His hand was still resting on the light switch, his face drawn in from concern.

Omi didn't budge. His eyes were narrow and they held an intensive, wild look like that of an animal. His upper lip was drawn back into a snarl, exposing his sharp fangs.

Ken lifted his hands up. "Omi it's okay. It's me Ken." He said calmly. "I'm not here to hurt you." 

The youth's eyes shimmered a moment ad his ocean blues were back to there tranquil self. His body unfurled from his stance. However, his teeth were still evident. But nonetheless, he was calmer. 

Ken walked over to the boy in slow, unsure steps. "You okay now Omi?" he asked. 

Omi nodded.

"What was all that about?" the brunette asked. He stood in front of the honey-coloured boy, his hands resting gently on his shoulders. 

The unfamiliar scent flooded Omi's nostrils. He shrugged out from Ken's hands, his eyes again deep red. "You're not Ken!" He snarled. "Who are you?"

Ken stared at Omi in disbelief. "Omi, it's me, Ken." he said, slowing walking towards the youth.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Omi warned backing away from Ken.

The brunette's eyes narrowed, his face twisting in fury. With blinding speed he leapt forward and gripped Omi's throat, throwing him up against wall, his fingers digging painfully into the boy's tender flesh. 

The air left his lungs, leaving him gasping. He grabbed Ken's wrists, squeezing them tightly, anything to release the crushing force. "Let...me...go!" Omi choked out. Omi's legs kick the fake Ken but the older brunette didn't budge or take notice of the pain blossoming on his wrists, he just kept on squeezing tighter. 

A flash of red and Ken was on the ground cradling his injured arm. Omi had snapped one of Ken's wrists. The youth was back into his defensive position. 

The fake Ken stood up, his hand limping at an awkward angle. His face was held no expression of pain, just an amused look. He laughed. "You broke my hand." He lifted his hand up and it flopped down. He laughed hysterically. Suddenly, like a drop of a dime, he raced forward. Omi having too late to see his attack had no time to back away and found himself on the floor, with Ken straddling his hips and gripping his hands with his good hand, above his head. 

"And your going to pay for that." He whispered into Omi's ear. 

The honey haired boy heard a sickening snap, almost like a twig. Ken's other hand came into view fully restored. Omi gasped as he felt that hand go under his shirt and caress the skin. "Please…stop!" he pleaded. 

"Aw," Ken cooed. "Is the baby scared?" he taunted, trailing his hand further up. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Omi struggled, trying anything to throw Ken's body off of him. But no avail. Ken kept his grip and pressure and continued the tortuous caresses. "Stop…" he cried. "…please…"

Before Ken proceeded further, a voice commends. "Nisemono***" a man said. "Stop." Ken or the nisemono stopped. 

Omi looked past nisemono and saw a man standing above him, looking down at him. The stranger was quite handsome. He had long, black hair that spilled over his shoulders like a waterfall of ink. His clothes were black. But what really caught Omi's eyes where the other man's eyes. They were a light blue, almost white and slitted like cats eyes. The man smiled at the scared young vampire.

"Kagami…" 

*******

****

*Wipes away sweat * oh boy did that take forever! Gomen for the lateness ^^; I had really a really bad case of writer's block -_-;;; However I managed to find a pick and break free! XD 

Hm, I wonder what happened to the real Ken? And what's going to happen to poor Omi? And what the hell was a mangled up body doing in that alley? ß (There's no answer for that, I think ^^;) 

R+R plz!!!!!!!!!

* Kazekami: means divine wind

** Nya-nya Koneko: means kitten's meow (I think)

*** Nisemono: means basically fake. 


	7. Chapter 7

****

Dunkles Leben 7

================================================================

Love mixed with tragedy

A sense of agony

Why can't I feel love

As in a fairytale?

================================================================

****

Omi's eyes widen. This was the one they were hunting for however, it seemed like the hunter has become the hunted.

"Kagami, the mirror demon. The one who takes the identities of others after you have killed them." Omi stated, his eyes glaring and watchful.

"That is who I am little vampire." Kagami chuckled. He hadn't moved from his position.

Omi took this opportunity and dislodged Ken, or whatever it was, off him. He jumped away from Ken and put in some safe distance between him and the other two. "What have you done to Ken?" he demanded.

Kagami grinned.

"Well let's just say he's on _vacation _for a while ." he replied calmly. The young vampire was no threat to him. The demon sat down one the couch making himself comfortable.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Omi snarled.

Kagami shrugged. "Why should I tell?" He laughs. "It's more fun this way. Keeping you on edge and guessing." He gestured to the empty spot beside him. "Why don't you come here and sit."

Red eyes narrowed. "I'm fine over here."

"It wasn't a request."

Omi gasped at the sudden pull. He was pulled all the way to the demon and landed with an audible thud against the cushions. He was going to flee, however his body was not listening to him.

"Much better." Murmured Kagami.

Omi glared up at the dark haired demon. "So what are you going to do to me?"

Kagami _hmmed _as his index finger tapped against his chin. "I was planning on killing you however, I think that would be fruitless since I can use for my own purposes." A grin appears on the demons lips. "Yes, that would be indeed fruitful."

Omi's lips curled back revealing his sharp canines. "And why would I help you?" He snarled.

"Because you would do anything to ensure your friend Ken's safety." He looked down at Omi. "Unless I am mistaken and you want him dead."

"Where is Ken?"

"If I told you that, it would take away all the fun for you and your friends trying to find and save him." Kagami raised from the couch. "The game has now begun." He announced. "I do hope you are ready to play."

In a wink of an eye Omi found himself face first of the balcony glass door and crashing through it. Glass shattered and cluttered to the ground. The honey haired boy slammed into the iron bars of the railing. Glass pierced his skin and long slashes marred his legs and arms. Blood flowed freely from his wounds.

Kagami walked over the glass, crunching like gravel under his shoes towards the fallen vampire.

Omi's eyes shifts to the demon, unable to move due to the immense pain from the digging glass.

The demon reached towards Omi but instead of Omi is grasps a hold on the metal bars and pulls. The metal bar gives a loud clank as it's pulled free from the railing.

"Ah yes." The demon says to himself. "This will do."

With that he plunged it towards Omi…

-------------------------------------------

It was near dawn when Yohji and Aya came back home.

"Hey bishounen!" Yohji called out as he enters the hallway. "Ken!" the blond walked towards the living room.

Aya shut the door behind him and that's when he smelt the familiar stench of blood but it was…

"Holy shit!" Yohji yelled from the living room. "Omi!"

Aya ran to the living room and came upon a disaster zone. Glass was everywhere and the balcony doors were completely shattered and dripping with blood. Aya could see Yohji on the balcony and ran towards him. That's when his blood ran cold.

Omi was in a pool of his own blood with gashes and pieces of glass dug deeply into his skin. But the part what made his blood run cold was that a metal bar was lodge through Omi's chest.

Aya dropped to his knees in front of Omi. His pants now soaking with his dark child's blood but he didn't care. His hand rose shakily to Omi's face, brushing the honey coloured hair from his closed eyes. "Omi." He said softly. "Omi open your eyes. Please angel."

Yohji had his hands clutched around the iron bar and took stance as he readied himself to pull.

"Aya hold Omi so I can pull this bar through." Yohji ordered the distraught redhead.

Aya didn't move.

The blonde moved away from the railing to Aya. A loud slap sounded and a red mark on Aya's cheek began to blossom.

"God dammit Aya!" Yohji yells. "This isn't the time to go into shock! Omi needs your help and sitting here ain't going to help him!"

That's when Yohji saw a shift in Aya's eyes, from clouded to a crystal clear. Not to mention the hand coming in contact with Yohji's face.

SLAP.

"Don't you dare do that again." The redhead ordered.

The blonde rubbed his sore cheek, a grin playing on his lips. "Wouldn't dream of it." He said.

Yohji went back behind Omi while Aya held Omi's body upright and his shoulders.

"Okay." Yohji grasps onto the bar. "1, 2, 3!."

Aya's grip tightened as Yohji gave a great pull. The bar was pulled through Omi's chest with a sickening wet sound and breaking bones. Surprisingly Omi never stirred.

Aya heaves Omi's limp body into his arms and ran back inside and laid him onto the couch. He ripped the rest of Omi's shirt apart to assess the amount of damage done. A deep, angry, red and bleeding hole came immediately in view. He could see some flecks of white with closer inspection. It was deep and it was haemorrhaging and showing no sign in stopping nor healing.

Aya heard Yohji's distressed voice from the kitchen. He was telling of Omi's condition and they need medical help. Talking to Manx more like it. He heard the clatter of the handheld being thrown on the table and his footsteps.

Yohji appeared in the living rooms doorway grasping a white box, the First Aid box Aya noted, and a towel. The lanky blonde settled beside Aya and gave a look over Omi's wounds.

"The med team will be here soon." The blond informed his leader.

Aya nodded and opened the box and pulled out several rolls of bandages. He placed the towel down firmly onto the wound. It was red within minutes.

Yohji pulled the glass out of Omi's arms and legs and poured hydrogen peroxide over them. He bandaged them up and turned to Aya.

"Do you think Kagami attacked him?" He asked. But deep within he knew Kagami did this to Omi.

Aya didn't answer but pressed harder down on the towel on Omi's wound. All he could see was red, both psychically and mentally.

Minutes passed and the sun was coming up on the horizon. Finally both vampires heard the frantic footsteps of the medical team coming towards their apartment. The door burst open and three men dressed in white came ploughing in with a stretcher between them. No words exchanged as they heaved Omi's still body onto the stretcher, covered him with a heavy blanket and hurried out again.

Both Yohji and Aya stared after them but they knew they couldn't follow due to the sun that was now threatening to flood the living room with sunlight. Yohji shut the door, his eyes cast down.

"It's all up to the med team now." He said to the quiet redhead. He started to move towards his room but stopped beside Aya and laid his hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing you can do right now Aya." Yohji said hoarsely. "Come on. Let us sleep and we'll see him in the evening." The blond disappeared down the darken corridor.

Aya stood there, watching the rays of light stream through the shattered balcony doors and high lightening the blood that stained the floor and glass. Blind fury raged with in him and his fisted hand punched the wall. Plaster fell to the ground in little chunks and dropped of blood fell but no from his hand but his eyes. But tears of blood.

TBC

Yes…It has been a while hasn't? I don't even know who is still reading this. ; I plan on finishing this one because I have my inspiration back! (let us hope I do not for get the plot line this time --)

Thank you for the previous reviews and words of encouragement.


End file.
